A tale of a Ravenclaw and A Slytherin
by Olanamakky
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a sticky situation with Draco Malfoy.What the hell is she going to tell her mother, and most of all how and she and Draco going to deal with it? R & R :D :D
1. The Big news

It was supposed to be a great day, she noted as she sat at her bed after yet another morning of emptying her bowels. It had been two weeks since it had started and at first she had written it off as a bug but it hadn't stopped and here she was two weeks later, still unable to stomach a meal, or enter a restaurant, or any place with food without feeling like heaving her stomach out through her mouth. It was at time like these that she hated having such a rational mind. Her mind knew she had to consider _that_ possibility as much as she didn't want to. It pained her to think that if it was true, if her damnable mind was right she would have to be in closer proximity with the insufferable git known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had woken up that day with a positive outlook. He had decided that he was finally going to accept his heritage as a Malfoy. He was going to find the perfect wife like his mother had been begging him since he left Hogwarts. _I don't want to be dead when my grandchildren are born, Draco,_ she had reasoned with him and he couldn't argue with her. He felt like he owed her his life, as Merlin only knew how many times she had risked her own life for his where Voldemort was concerned. He was sexually frustrated because of his restraint at sleeping with random females, and angry and in his mother's opinion, he was acting like a pregnant woman. The last time he had been able to sleep with anyone was that night two months ago when they had that war event they had every year. He was piss drunk, and he had slept with Miss Iron-knickers, higher-than-thou Granger. Of what he could remember she was quite a minx in bed but that night of drunken tumbling had led him here.

Draco looked up at the foreboding building that was St Mungo's, it was here where his fate would be sealed. The rest of his life depended on the outcome of today and he prayed to all deities above that what he feared most would not become his reality. Spotting Hermoine across the way in front of an office with Luna Lovegood, Draco made his way towards them and smiled his dazzling smile and had the pleasure of seeing both women's faces register shock before quickly composing themselves.

"Granger." He stated as he stopped in front of the women.

"Malfoy." She replied in a small voice. Draco figured he couldn't blame her, he was only just keeping his cool, this was the craziest and most trying moment of his life.

"Draco," Luna said from beside Hermione, "You've been well?"

"Yes thanks. And you?" he asked, his eyes trained on Hermione, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze and looking a sickly shade of green.

"Oh, I've been wonderful, but we aren't here for that are we?" she said as she gave Hermoine a tender and comforting pat on the shoulder, "Please, come in."

Luna entered her office which Draco was not surprised was filled with strange artefacts, "I've already taken the sample from Hermione so we're just waiting on the lab to get back to us. I think it must be ready now, so I'll just go fetch it shall I?"

Hermione looked up from her lap at that, her eyes begging Luna not to leave her with _him._ But she knew they had to talk and as soon as Luna left the room she sighed in defeat.

At least the road that got her here wasn't that bad, Hermoine remarked as she played with non-existent lint that was on her skirt. It was quite enjoyable, if she remembered well. And if she would swallow her pride she would admit (only to herself of course) that it was the best she had _ever_ had. It had put the rumours she had heard in the girl's bathrooms to shame really, he was more. Much more! And she was getting quite hot just thinking about it. She had been reluctant to go to this victory day celebration at Hogwarts. All she had wanted to do was watch a couple of tear-jerkers, with a tub of ice-cream, but her best friend Luna Lovegood , soon to be Potter, would hear none of it. She had said that Hermoine's pitiful love life came from the fact that she refused to get out and loosen up. Hermione could not even begin to fight Luna on that because she was absolutely correct. And Hermione was sick and tired of being lonely so she had agreed. Now look where that had landed her.

Hermione sighed. She didn't understand why she was so unlucky as to get into this position with Draco Malfoy, what she had done to get her here with him , the bane of her existence, the man who made her school days a misery. She sighed again hoping to God, Merlin, Morgana and all other deities that she was wrong, that the one night she had forgotten her hate wouldn't come back to bite her hard in the ass. It was the one night she had decided to get absolutely, fucked out of her mind by having too much fire whiskey. She prayed to the universe, and all higher powers, hoping that the predicament wouldn't be what she thought it was.

And yet here she was in a healer's office waiting for the predicament and praying. She almost laughed out loud at the irony. These were not the kind of situations Hermoine Granger got into. Although now that she thought about it, her life hadn't exactly turned out to be how Hermione Granger's life was supposed to have been. She was supposed to have married Ron, but she wasn't because she refused to subject herself to a lifetime of feeling bad for being smart and being "the smartest witch of her age." She also refused to be a housewife and pop babies out like Molly had, although no offense to Molly, she still wanted to have a vagina by the time she 40. Not a birth canal. Instead she was single and lived with her cat Crookshanks 2, the first Crookshanks had died and the second Crookshanks looked and acted like the first Crookshanks so she named it so, everybody else called it Crookshanks 2 and the name stuck. She was also supposed to be high up in the professional world, making lots of money and generally putting her smarts to great use but she was a proud owner of a magical book shop and café. So you can understand why she really didn't want to be in a healer's office with Draco Malfoy.

Draco risked a look at her after the fifteenth sigh, and yes, he had been counting. She looked about ready to cry and he sincerely hoped she wouldn't because he did not feel like and hated dealing with crying females. He also didn't want her to cry because he knew normal Granger would not cry about anything and if she cried it would prove she was hormonal.

And now she was nervous. Looking for something other than sitting and thinking to do, she began to wring her hands. The silence in the room, stood before them like a pregnant elephant they both pointedly ignored. She was beginning to regret sending him the owl but even she couldn't deny the fact that even though he refused to talk to her, she found his presence oddly comforting and the fact that she didn't have to go through this alone was also relieving, even if he wouldn't talk to her…

And now she was downright panicking. What would she do if he refused to help her? She couldn't do this alone, she was a self-employed book shop owner, she barely made enough to pay for her survival, let alone someone else's. She was going to die of hunger and he wouldn't even bat an eyelid because he would have nothing to do with her mudblood germs. And, and…

Her train of thought broke off as she felt him put an arm around her shoulders, patting her, albeit awkwardly, offering the comfort he could.

"You need to relax Granger," he began as he rad his hand up and down her arm, "If you panic, then I will too. We need to appear sophisticated and cool, calm and collected."

She stared at him then, shocked. Those were the first words he had said to her since they had got here twenty minutes ago. She was shocked to say the least. And absolutely frazzled to feel the butterflies in her stomach purring with approval as his hand continued to run up and down her arm. She was more than angry with herself at choosing that moment in her life to find him beautiful. She had always admired him, though she would never admit it to anyone, especially him, it was true. He was the first person she had noticed on her first day of school, he stood out like a beacon with his silver-blonde hair, and his strikingly beautiful, molten platinum eyes.

"Thank you, Dra-Malfoy." She said. She mentally hit herself. She had almost called him Draco. This would be so much easier if he were ugly, she thought to herself as she caught a whiff of Dra-Malfoy's cologne as he moved in his seat.

"No problem, Granger," she said with a dazzling smile that left her dumbfounded. By God his smile was, what it was! She had never seen anyone with a more disarming smile. She was sure if he had smiled at her like that all the time she would be putty at his feet. "Do you have any idea why this is taking so long?"

"I don't know," she replied dumbly. Oh for God's sake, she thought, I am Hermione Granger, I faced Voldemort, and I suffered at Bellatrix Le Strange's hand. One smile from Draco Malfoy's beautiful face cannot be doing this to her.

"Sorry for the delay," Luna Lovegood said as she entered, a file in hand. She had grown up since her Hogwarts days, the war did that to some and completely destroyed others. She was still pleasant and, well, Luna-rish but she no longer had her head in the gutter, although I believe she still believed in some of those non-existent creatures.

"No problem Luna," Hermione replied as she felt Dra-Malfoy, tense beside me. She put a hand on his thigh to comfort him and continued, "So…"

"Well," Luna said, "It's either good news or bad news. But judging your histories, it's not too good."

"Cut the crap Loony and tell us already! Is Hermione pregnant or not?"

"Yes!" Luna squealed and clapped her hands in glee, "Isn't it wonderful?"

And that was the last thing Hermione heard and saw before everything went black.


	2. Telling the Grangers

Draco blanched and saw through unseeing eyes as Granger fainted. He was actually feeling quite faint himself but kept himself in check as Malfoys never show any weaknesses in public.

"Oh Luna," Hermione sighed, relieved, as her friend had finally revived her, "I just had the most awful dream. I was in your office with Draco and…"

"It wasn't a dream." Draco stated bluntly as he ran yet another hand through his hair.

"Oh." He saw her sag in defeat.

"It's not that bad-"

"Don't, Luna. It is that bad and we all know it." She stood and brushed off her skirt before turning to Draco, "Do you want to catch a coffee to discuss this?"

"Coffee, would be excellent." He replied stiffly as he stood. He held out a hand to Luna who looked heart-broken at the fact that the news of the new arrival hadn't cheered up the only two people she believed were most suited for each other, besides her and Harry, of course. She had to do something she thought as she paced her office, if not for the baby then for both of them. All they needed was a push in the right direction and Luna knew just the person to ask. Their plan had worked thus far and she wasn't going to let those two ruin it! No, she thought as she scribbled furiously to her partner in crime, hell no!

"We have to tell our parents." Hermione stated as she took a tentative sip of her coffee.

Draco looked at her from beneath his lashes, she thought him beautiful in that moment. She looked tired and haggard; he was tempted to ask if she was alright but bit his tongue in fear of getting snapped at, "Yes."

"Can we start with mine?" she asked shyly, twisting a loose curl between her fingers. Draco thought the action to be distracting.

"Save the best for last, yeah?" Draco chuckled as soon as he saw Hermione grimace. Draco, in exchange for the protection of his mother had turned spy for the order. The cover story was that on a raid at Grimmauld Place with Snape, Narcissa had been "captured" and Draco had barely made it out with his life. From that day, when Draco had come to the leaders and begged on his knees for the protection of his mother, Hermione had a deep respect for him that she never let anyone know of.

So yes, Hermione had met his mother before and knew all about her wish of him to marry, and on more than one occasion the witch had set them up, by locking them- without wands, in the various rooms of her manor. Although Hermione would never admit to anyone, she actually enjoyed going to the manor now. It was a completely different place, lighter. And the wing where people had been tortured had been torn down and revamped after the war.

"Is she still on your case for getting married?" Hermione sympathised with Draco. She knew from experience that refusing Narcissa Malfoy anything was difficult and almost impossible. Many agonizing shopping trips spent in the expensive parts of muggle London, Diagon alley and Manhattan (both magical and muggle) proved her theory to be correct.

"She is going to have a field day with this you realise that?" Draco suddenly felt very sick at the thought of his mother finding out about the baby.

"Ron's going to be thrilled." Hermione added sarcastically. This had to be both the worst and the best day of her life. It was the best because she was going to be a mother, something that she had wanted for a long time, but it was also the worst because this was not the way she had wanted it to happen.

"He'll be singing in jubilation along with my father." Now Draco felt like laughing. The whole situation was just so _bloody_ hilarious. Hermione let out a giggle which soon turned into full blown laughter which Draco joined. They were both crying and clutching their sides when Draco raised his coffee mug, "To the interesting time we are about to enter, these next 9 months."

"Here, here." Hermione clinked her mug with his before correcting him, "Oh, and it's actually seven months. I'm two months along."

"Dear Merlin give me strength." Draco muttered to himself before getting up, grabbing both their coat and helping Hermione up, not that she needed help as she clearly demonstrated by completely disregarding his hand and standing by herself. She grabbed her coat from him, which he had held up for her to put her arms in and made towards the door. Draco fought valiantly in trying not to roll his eyes but failed miserably as he followed her after leaving a rather generous tip on the table.

"What is my mother going to say?" Hermione said more to herself than to Draco.

"Who fucking cares what your mother thinks Granger?" he asked a little too aggressively, "You certainly shouldn't!"

"Draco, she's my mother." She replied simply as she pulled her coat closer around herself.

"Yeah, well, you bloody shouldn't!" Draco whispered lethally. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine, a shiver of both (to her chagrin) desire and fear. She was worried about what her mother would do today, worried that Draco may be ticked off again like last time. He had spent three hours flying like a maniac the last time it had happened, Hermione recalled, as she felt her stomach turn as she reminisced the fear she had felt from watching him do all those dangerous stunts. Fear for herself, of course, she added hastily, that she would ever get so possessed as to do what he had done. She felt no fear for Draco, she assured herself, no, not for Draco. Definitely not for Draco.

Draco really did not like Helen Granger; his last visit to the Granger's house for Hermione's twenty-fourth birthday in September had cemented that fact. She had blatantly stated that the reason Hermione was not married to Ron was because she was lacking in the looks department which Draco thought was absolutely preposterous as he had seen almost every male's eyes on her that night. She had looked magnificent in that deep plum dress that plunged showing her ample cleavage and showed off her deliciously long and toned legs in a skirt that cut off mid thigh. The insufferable woman had also stated that Hermione was a failure academically as she didn't go for the big hot-shot job like everyone thought she would, instead opting for opening her own cosy little book shop and café which Draco frequented himself. Draco had finally snapped when the bitch had subtly mentioned that she believed the reason that her daughter was not married to the red-headed bint was because she was not good enough for him. He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when Hermione had come over and saved her. Draco left promptly after and flew dangerously for an hour to vent off his anger. Hermione had been waiting for him at the ground. She had told him that just was the way her mother was and she was used to it. Draco had told her it was unacceptable. His mother pressured him to get married but she never said it was due to any weaknesses he had understanding that it was his own choice. Hermione had just sighed and said that that was the way it was. He had left it at that but if that woman tried to insult Granger again today he was going to kill her without a second thought. He paused at that thought, he was worried now. He was getting too overprotective of Granger. It's just the baby, he thought to himself. You're just worried about what her stress would do to the baby! He felt so relieved at the revelation he almost cried.

Hermione led them into The Leaky Cauldron, "We're going to have to floo," she told him as she payed Tom for the floo powder, "I can't apparate while pregnant. The baby might get-"

"Splinched. I know Granger." He replied as he handed Granger back her knut and payed for the both of them. She thought to protest but decided against it, opting to stay out of an argument.

She went in first and after the dizzy feeling she felt from spinning around she walked out in her parent's living room, "Daddy." She greeted her father who was seated on a couch reading the Saturday paper his golf clothes already firmly in place.

"Hermione, we weren't expecting you, how are you? You look ill." He said as he stood up and embraced his daughter. Hermione melted into her father's arms, and chose for just that moment to forget why she had come to see her parents unannounced.

"I'm… well. But we need to talk," she sighed as Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Is mom in?"

"Hermione, dear, you look awful." Helen Granger stated bluntly as she entered the room with what she assumed was grace but what Draco thought was like a chicken's waddle. He chortled at this thought and was elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," she began hesitantly. Another reassuring touch from Draco spurred her on. "I'm so sorry to come in on your Saturday, but I have some important news I have to share with you. Bear in mind that I only just found out this piece of, well, valuable information a little over an hour ago.

"Mum, I know you don't approve of anything I do, and what I am about to tell you will probably be the worst of all that I have ever done. I am begging you to please refrain from mocking me for my decisions for your own sake. Draco is quite, well, he hates people mocking others wrongly, so…"

"Hermione, I have never mocked you dear. I think you mistake my honesty for mockery-"

"Mom, just… not know okay?" Hermione pleaded with her mother whilst trying to calm Draco beside her who was looking ready to murder.

"Well, then Hermione, what's the news?" John Granger asked after a momentary, but pregnant silence.

"I'm," she began before clasping hands with Draco, to show a front of unity to her parents but also for support, "We're expecting."

There was another silence; this one however was a tense silence, thick as a forest and as alive as an animal.

"_What_, are you expecting, dear?" Helen Granger asked, voice dangerously and uncharacteristically low.

"A baby." Draco answered bluntly. Hermione almost hit him on the head, lord knows she was tempted. Didn't he understand the criticism and the scrutiny and the absolute crap she would begin to endure from her mother?

"Hermione, I always thought you were a sensible young lady, but I was obviously mistaken." Helen was fuming as she paced her lounge in her chicken waddle, nose in the air, "Sleeping with a man out of wedlock is awful but doing it without protection is downright negligence. You aren't even in a relationship; do you not value your body?"

"I'm sorry mum." Hermione whispered looking down at her lap, ignoring Draco's heated gaze and wishing the ground would just swallow her up. She thought she was prepared for this, she thought that her lifetime of being told her unworthiness had prepared her for this but she was wrong. Nothing could have prepared her for her own mother telling her that she was a common whore.

"You are lucky you live in this day and age where you have options." Both Draco and Hermione's heads snapped up focused fully on Helen, not comprehending, "Adoption or abortion or…"

"Now you just stop right there," Draco's feral voice declared in a tone that could cut though ice, "No Malfoy child will be killed or given away. In fact, no kid of any family deserves such awful treatment."

"You aren't even dating-"

"And you know that how? Hermione and I have been dating for the past 6 months. This baby is just an extra addition that comes as a surprise, yes, but never unwanted." Draco stated with a straight face. Hermione made a mental note to ask him to teach her that, "I believe you had some prior arrangements, so Hermione and I will be off. We have to tell my mother."

"This conversation is far from over Mr Malfoy." Helen said as he stood.

"I couldn't agree more Helen. Hermione and I will be sure to pay you a visit soon." With that he stood and made his way to the fireplace where he let Hermione through first and with one last deadly look from her mother Draco too disappeared with a cloud of green smoke and the words, "Malfoy manor" on his lips.


	3. Author's note

Dear Readers

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D

Nothing is better than hearing how good I'm doing! Sorry for the delay but I am in my last year of high school and I'm writing my finals at the moment so…

My last exam is on the 24th so I hope to update at least 2 chapters…

I've already gotten started and I have an evil Ginny so sorry to those who like her.

If you have any suggestions, please let me know and what do you think about a Pansy-George pairing?

Let me know!

Yours (and Dramione's)

Makai!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately!) do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R does, but these versions of the characters are "mine, my own, my precious"- Kreature, Lord of the rings)


	4. The Malfoys

Hermione was feeling quite queasy. She tried convincing herself that it was the baby that was making her feel on edge but she knew better. Nothing freaked her out more than what she was contemplating to do and apparently Draco was in agreement. Hermione had faced Bellatrix Le Strange and Fenhir Greyback and yet, to her, this was much more fear-inducing.

Narcissa Malfoy sat, regally and elegantly, on the chaise across from where they sat, on the antique and undoubtedly expensive couch. She sat with a flute of white wine in her manicured hand, adorned by pale pink nails and a huge diamond ring that was worth probably all of Hermione's savings ten-fold. She took a sip of her wine and eyed the two young people before her with her sharp, inquisitive and bright blue eyes. Hermione wondered if her baby would inherit those beautiful eyes or if the baby would inherit the Malfoy eyes, grey and unsettling . Her hair flowed elegantly down one of her shoulders and she was dressed in what Hermione noticed was a Chanel number they had bought on a shopping trip in New York the previous month. Hermione felt completely out of place in her cheap plaid skirt she had gotten from Top Shop for ten quid. She began to fiddle with her hem when Draco grabbed her hand and held it in his strong safe one.

Narcissa, on the other side of the room watched the exchange with a well hidden glee, being a Slytherin she had mastered the art of masking emotions. When Luna had approached her last year with the proposition, she had, at first thought her mad, but as time went on and she regarded the two more closely, she too saw that they were quite perfect for each other even if they didn't know it, _yet_.

"Mother," Draco began as he rubbed the back of Hermione's hand with his thumb, "Hermione and I have some news for you."

Hermione sat startled for a good ten seconds, after noticing that he had called her by her given name. She decided she quite liked him calling her by her actual name. It made her feel horny although that could be due to the fact that she was pregnant and her raging hormones constantly seeked gratification, "Ye we do. Big news!" she breathed out earning a raised brow from Narcissa and a funny look from Draco.

"And what is this news?" Narcissa asked her perfectly manicure eyebrows raising elegantly, a manoeuvre Hermione was sure she would never be able to accomplish without looking constipated.

"Mother," Draco needed her to understand because he was afraid she would scare Granger who was already freaking out if her trembling hand was any indication, "Hermione and I are not courting, we had a tumble in the sheets and, quite frankly, that's all it was."

"Is that the news then?" Narcissa asked disappointed, in her owl, Luna had promised her the '_best good news ever!_'

"We're having a baby."

"Must you be so blunt?" Hermione asked as her cheeks flooded in embarrassment. Although she would never admit it she was very worried about what Narcissa would think about her. She was worried that the older woman, who had come to respect her, would think her to be a loose girl who jumped into bed with any good-looking Tom, Dick and Harry.

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa squealed shocking all in the room including herself. She corrected herself and became cool and aloof once again. Her faintly tinted cheeks gave away her discomfort, whilst her smug smile showed her joy, she cleared her throat and once she couldt rust herself to speak with dignity she continued, "What I meant to say was that that is wonderful news. How far along are you Hermione?"

Deciding not to comment on the lapse of character of his mother Draco answered for the gobsmacked woman who was still staring at his mother slack-jawed, "Two months, mother."

"That leaves you with seven months to prepare for the birth and five more to prepare for the shower, not nearly enough time to do anything reasonable, but no matter I will organise everything for you so you can relax and give the next Malfoy heir the rest and tender loving care he deserves while he grows. I cannot wait to do the nursery although maybe we should keep Draco's old one-"

"Wait!" Hermione screamed effectively cutting off the older woman and rousing her from her mind, "Draco and I haven't discussed any of those details yet and I really don't think that it would be appropriate for me to live here-"

"My dear, nothing of this whole situation is normal. You will live here as you can be better protected from the paparazzi who will have a field day as this is the biggest news since the demise of Voldemort." Narcissa walked over to the two young lovers, "Hermione you and Draco may not be married but the mere fact that you are carrying Malfoy blood makes you part of this family and Malfoys look after one another and especially their heirs."

Hermione was speechless. This woman was basically welcoming her bastard child into their home with open arms and Hermione too. _It's more than I can say for my own mother,_ Hermione thought.

Her eyes welled up at the thought of her mother, she tried to will them away but they spilled over and ran down her cheeks but before she could wipe them away Draco already had. He squeezed her arm and gave her a small smile that said that he understood what she was thinking, that she was comparing her own mother to his. Narcissa nearly squealed with glee when Draco did that but contained herself so as not to break the moment, which left her looking constipated as she was trying to wipe the huge grin on her face with a grimace.

_Oh well_, Hermione thought to herself_, take affection where it is given_. And lately she got way more affection from this supposedly cold-hearted pure-blooded woman than she got from her own mother, "Thank you Narcissa. I'd be honoured to live here, although I'm not sure if Lucius will agree."

"Agree to what, Miss Granger?" The Malfoy patriarch questioned as he strode in the room, bringing with him the presence, Hermione associated with all members of the Malfoy family. A presence that nearly stifled her seeing as she had two of the other Malfoys with her. Lucius knew what his wife had been doing with Potter's fiancé and he agreed completely. Draco and Hermione would not only make a handsome couple that would produce a pleasing brood, but the two were so amazingly equal intellectually that it was entertaining to listen to some of their heated arguments that Lucius was convinced Draco started just to see the lioness in the meek Hermione Granger extend its claws and roar.

"Oh, Lucius dear you just missed the most pleasing news, Draco and Hermione are going to have a baby!" Narcissa beamed at her husband who had to work extra hard to keep the disgustingly common grin off his own face.

"Is that all?" He asked as he poured himself some of Ogden's finest his way of letting Narcissa and Draco know how thrilled he was, "And what was it that I wouldn't agree to?"

"Oh, Hermione was just being a sill old fool, Lucy. I invited her to live with us, as protection against the media and protection of the baby, that sort of thing." Narcissa said nonchalantly as she reached for her champagne once more.

"Well, Hermione," Lucius began, testing the name of his future daughter-in-law on his tongue, "I'm pleased to have you live with us."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered as a reflex, shocked into silence once again. It would seem that there was much more to the Malfoys than met the eye. Finding her voice once more she voiced her plans of going back to her flat to pack, only to be told by Narcissa that some house elves had been sent. Before she could even begin to protest against the abuse of house elves, Draco assured her that they were all free.

It was later on in the night, well after dinner, when the whole world was at rest that Hermione was sitting by the window seat of Draco's (and her's too now) suite that she allowed herself to think of the future. She loved this child already and would do anything to protect it just as it seemed that both Draco and his parents seem to want. She was frightened at the prospect of what the press was going to do and say about their union. She was frightened with the prospect of the future, what it held for her and Draco and their baby. What would happen once the baby was born? She would have to move out but who would keep the baby? She didn't think she could be separated from her baby even though it wasn't even a baby yet. She put a protective hand over her belly and nearly screamed in fear as she felt warm hands sneak around her waist. Once she realised it was Draco, she relaxed. She knew it was Draco and she knew he would keep both her and her baby safe. She also knew deep down that he would never take her child away from her, he wasn't like that. And so with that cleared up, she relaxed back into the strong, warm body behind her and let out a contented sigh. All was well, for now, she was safe, her-_their _baby was safe, and she was happy, very happy indeed.

"You think too much, Granger." He nuzzled his nose at the crook of her neck, "Come to bed."

"I have to think though don't I?" she asked, teasing him, "One of us has to."

"Be very grateful I'm too tired to argue with you." Draco replied as he tucked her into him keeping her and their baby close to him and safe. It was then that he realised that if anything happened to this witch or the baby she was carrying he wasn't sure he would survive because he loved them and relied entirely too much on her. That was Hermione's last thought too, _I love him_, she thought before she drifted to the land of dreams.


	5. Month 3, Trimester 1: Part 1

**Month 3, Trimester One**

People should warn new parents about everything, Hermione thought as she struggled through yet another breakfast at the manor.

Don't get me wrong, the food was absolutely amazing and now that the first jitters had passed, Hermione was eating quite heartily and if she was honest with herself she would admit that she was eating far too much but her thinking was during pregnancy she was allowed to eat anything, it was the only time she was allowed to let go of her inhibitions and just eat. And she loved it!

So if not food, what was her problem? Simple, hormones. They were raging in her system and during the last two weeks she had been staying at the manor, she had done a lot of research in their library, which was like a little piece of heaven. She spent almost all day cooped up in there and it wasn't just because she was reading, she was hiding! She was hiding from a certain extremely sexy and absolutely shagable blonde haired wizard (who is **NOT** Lucius Malfoy).

She had discovered rather recently that her body quite craved said male's certain body parts. She kept thinking back to their one and only night together and even though she was quite drunk she remembered rather vividly, which is why she decided to make use of the pensieve in the Malfoy Library. While she was in the library pretending to be reading, no one would suspect her to be hiding or to be reliving certain memories and relieving herself. She had often thought to ask Draco to help ease the itch but every time she came close to doing so she would blush and change the subject.

She was pathetic and in need of a good fuck because at the moment she found that when Draco's lips came into contact with his coffee mug she would feel a rush of moisture, reliving the moment when those lips had been covering her body all over her body. Her breasts, her stomach, her…

"Hermione, dear, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping with me today?" Narcissa asked breaking the habitual silence that shrouded her breakfast table. The silence was stifling and fat and tense and uncomfortable and she always had to make so much effort to get the two "soul mates" to talk to each other. She could tell that they were both sexually frustrated especially Hermione who was practically drooling at the sight of Draco drinking coffee. Coffee! It was unacceptable and she had to do something about it quick because if she knew her son like she thought she did, then he was ready to burst.

_Why must I always do everything?_ She asked herself as she watched her son's eyes darken as they met his mate's. _Why must they be so stubborn?_

"Hermione?" she inquired again as the young witch was too busy having a telepathic make out session. Once she roused herself from the stormy grey eyes Narcissa knew from experience to be difficult to escape in one piece, Hermione looked at the older witch confused and utterly defeated.

_ENOUGH,_ The older woman thought, _I will get them together even if it's the last thing I do. No woman as strong as Hermione Granger should look like that._

"Sorry, Cissy," Hermione said when she finally got back her bearings, "I must have been distracted. What did you ask me?"

Narcissa mentally scoffed, distracted did not even begin to explain what she had just witnessed. It seemed as if Lucy had mentioned too as he chuckled a slow, dark laugh that had twinges awakening in the pit of her stomach. It amazed her that even after all these years; Lucius could still get the hole in one and fantastically so!

"I asked if you might want to go shopping with me today? Maybe get some larger clothes for your growing belly?"

"I'm not fat." Hermione stated as she looked down to her body, she was under the impression that her body hadn't changed much, if you didn't count the tiny little bump that had appeared.

"That's not what I was saying!" Narcissa replied hurriedly trying to comfort the distressed girl.

_She should learn to hide her emotions,_ Narcissa thought; _many will use those Gryffindor emotions against her._

"You will grow bigger, Hermione. You're carrying a baby. I thought we could go shopping for those clothes now so we don't have to rush when you are bigger."

"Oh," at least she had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry."

"So, we meet in the parlor in an hour?" More than enough time to have at least 3 orgasms Narcissa thought gleefully, and still look like a dignified upper class woman.

"Okay." Hermione wished she could have come up with a proper excuse. She did not want to go shopping at all. She wanted to sit on her ass all day and sulk that she couldn't have any sex.

"Wonderful." Lady Malfoy was now ready to get her brains fucked out of her, "Lucius, would you please join me?"

"With Pleasure my love." Lucius said as he restrained himself for running up the stairs in his haste to get laid. He chuckled darkly as he mused that even after twenty-five years of marriage, she still managed to get the flag up the pole.

_I hate my life,_ Hermione thought as she and Draco sat there in the dining room, deliberately avoiding looking at each other.

"I, uh, have work." Draco said as he suddenly stood up.

"Work?" Hermione replied weakly.

"Malfoy Inc. stuff, so see you later?" he was out the door before she could even reply.

"Cissy!" Hermione whined after entering yet another boutique. Suddenly she wished she had never introduced the Lady Malfoy to the muggle world of fashion.

"Hermione, please." Narcissa stopped, looking at Hermione completely scandalized, "Malfoy women do not whine!"

"But I'm not a Malfoy woman!" she wailed. And promptly began to shed torrent after torrent of tears.

"Oh dear!" Narcissa said as she tried her best to comfort the younger witch and still look elegant, it didn't work, "Herman!"

Their driver opened the door to the muggle vehicle they had chosen to come with. Lucius loved muggle cars and had a fascinating collection of them in their garage. It was filled with Mercedes and Audis and Aston Martins. The most expensive cars could be found in their garage proving that the Malfoys were more than just influential in both worlds.

"Now, dear Hermione why don't you just tell me what is really bothering you?" The older woman enveloped the weeping witch into her arms and rocked her.

"Nothing." Hermione whispered as even more tears welled in her eyes. She waned Draco to cuddle her, not his mother!

Stupid hormones, she thought.

"Nothing?" Narcissa stroked her curly hair from her face and just held her. She had always wanted a daughter but after the complications she had suffered with Draco's birth, she was unable to have any more children.

She treasured these moments she shared with Hermione because she got to be a mother to the girl who just yearned some tender loving care from a mother who was always disapproving.

"No." Hermione wailed as she held onto the other woman. Her mother had never shown her even an ounce of the amount of affection that Narcissa showed her. Narcissa showed her boundless bounties of love.

"Hermione, what is it?" Narcissa asked softly, "You can trust me."

"It's Draco!" the wailing had stopped but the sobs were increasing, "He doesn't find me attractive."

"Now where did you get that idea?" Narcissa asked shocked at the revelation.

"He avoids me, all the time!" Cue the wailing.

"Hermione he only avoids you because he's afraid he's going to force himself on you. He wants you to be comfortable during your pregnancy so he keeps his distance so he doesn't get tempted."

"Oh?" she sniffled.

"Yes!" Narcissa was struck by an idea; "We should go home and surprise him, _now_."

"He's at the office." Hermione replied with more composure.

"Even better…" Narcissi grinned a purely evil smirk that Hermione knew she shared with the rest of the Malfoys and it never meant any good.


	6. Month 3, Trimester 1: Part 2

Month 3, Trimester 1

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, Miss Granger, May I help you?" The intimidatingly beautiful receptionist said as Hermione and Narcissa walked into the Malfoy Inc. buildings.

"Good Morning, Astoria!" Narcissa said warmly as she smiled at the receptionist. Hermione scowled at her, "Is Draco in?"

"Yes, he is. I'll just call him to let him know you're in?" She asked as she indicated the plush couches that adorned the waiting area of the CEO's office.

"Thank you Astoria." Narcissa practically drugged a scowling Hermione towards the couches, "Nothing has ever happened between them and never will, trust me."

"I wasn't jealous!" Hermione pouted.

"Malfoy women do not pout, Hermione."

"What do Malfoy women do?" she asked, annoyed at the amount of things they couldn't do.

"Their men." She giggled when she saw the deep blush that colored her future daughter-in-law's cheeks.

"Mrs Malfoy, Miss Granger," Astoria called from her desk, "Mr Malfoy will see you now."

"Thank you Astoria!" Narcissa kept her hand around Hermione's wrist to keep her from running away as, she could see from the composure of the young woman, she was very much contemplating.

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore," Hermione tried again, to pull her hand free from the iron grip that Narcissa had on her arm.

"Hermione, it is the best idea ever. Draco will love your surprise, now, come on." She tugged her hand and almost made it to the door.

"I cant, he'll just laugh at me and make fun of me!" Hermione was hyperventilating now. It was as if she had lost her Gryffindor courage.

"What kind of a mother do you think I am? I raised him well and if he knows what's good for him he will not-"

"Is everything alright?" Astoria enquired, raised eyebrow and all.

"We're fine." Narcissa chuckled as she tried to pull Hermione towards Draco's office.

"Mother, Hermione." Draco walked out of his office looking as handsome as ever and Hermione mentally swooned. She couldn't go on like this; she needed to get a shag and quick.

"Draco-"

"Draco, do you have time?" Hermione interrupted Narcissa finally finding her courage.

Draco turned to his mother expecting her to be scowling but found her beaming instead and he was instantly on guard, "Sure, come in."

"Thank you, Cissy." Hermione said as she patted the woman conspiratorially before she entered Draco's office, "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Goodbye Hermione, Draco." The older woman smirked at the closed door as soon as both parties entered the office.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as soon as he closed the door behind him, "Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine. At least I think I am." Hermione said as she sat in one of the armchairs.

"Oh, then, um, why are you here?" Draco asked suddenly nervous and completely awkward.

"Well, um, Draco, I really need to ask you something." Hermione said as she stood once more.

"What was that?" Draco asked as she walked towards him looking vulnerable. He felt his heart lurch and wanted more than anything to gather her in his arms and chase the last ghost of her unhappy childhood away but he found he couldn't move. He stayed rooted, leaning against his desk, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Draco," she began, hesitated and then continued, "Draco, do you find me attractive?"

"I…" Draco cleared his throat his voice having come out several octaves than it was supposed to, "Yes, Hermione. You're an extremely beautiful woman."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice that made him want to hunt down the bastard that made her sound like that.

"Yes, Hermione." He walked towards her and took her hands in his, squeezed them and looked deep into her eyes, "You are! You are the most beautiful woman on the earth and the idiot who told you are not deserves to get their soul sucked because it isn't right to-" Draco was efficiently cut off by Hermione's lips crashing into his and kissing him.

Hermione felt absolutely unfulfilled. She had thought that a kiss would help alleviate the tension but no, she was even more aroused if that were even more possible and now that she had gathered the courage to attack Draco, she would not back down. She was going to have him today whether he liked it or not and if the thing poking her belly was any indication, he was in absolute agreement.

They kissed fiercely, passionately. All of the pent up tension and all feelings left unsaid came pouring out of that kiss. They fought for dominance, they challenged each other to see who had the most passion for the other. They both won.

Draco tore himself away from Hermione to catch his breath, "Hermione," he whispered his breath laboured, his forehead against hers, his eyes in hers, their breath becoming one between them.

"No, Draco." Hermione whispered roughly, holding onto him. There was no way he was going to escape, she needed release and she need it now! "I want you now and you are not going anywhere!"

He chuckled, deep and low and sensually. She felt a shiver run down her spine and an arrow of lust lodge itself deeply within her belly, "I just wanted to go tell Astoria to hold my calls for the rest of the day." He nipped at the corner of her mouth and then continued to press pecks all over her face, shrouding her already cloudy mind.

"Draco…" she moaned at the loss when he left for the door. She nearly squealed in delight as she felt his body pressed against hers once again.

"I'm all yours, Miss Granger." He whispered in her ear his breath and husky voice making her already wet knickers soaked, "Let's go home."

"No!" she yelled as she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and began to try to unbutton it before ripping it too impatient to go slow, "Take me here, on your desk."

"Gods woman, how is a man supposed to think?" Draco wondered as Hermione placed nips and kisses on the broad expanse of his now bare chest, heading lower towards her destination.

"Don't think, Draco." She said as she took him out of his confines, "Just feel." And with that she took him in her mouth, deep.

"Fuck, Hermione." Draco hissed as she sucked him hard, he almost came undone then. He pulled her up and covered those amazing lips with his own, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name."

"Yes," Hermione nodded eagerly as Draco ripped her shirt open and expertly undid her bra, throwing both articles behind him somewhere.

"Merlin, Hermione," he breathed in her scent as he gazed towards her uncovered breasts, "You're magnificent."

She screamed when his mouth touched her over-sensitized nipple. He sucked, he bit, he lathed and worshipped her breasts as she struggled to breathe. She yelled when his fingers suddenly plunged into her wet heat and she went over the peak. She wondered when he had divested her of her clothing because she never felt a draft of cold wind in the blaze his fingers and tongue had left on her body.

"Now, Draco for God's sake!" she yelled as she grinded into his erection, "Fu-" she didn't get to finish the thought as he had already plunged them deep into the abyss of pleasure.

Unintelligible words were muttered as they copulated. They swore, they loved and they fucked: mindless as beasts. When they reached the peak, they reached it together and it was even better than the last night they spent together: the night they conceived their son.

Later, neither of them was too sure how much later, as they snuggled on Draco's floor hands intertwined, Hermione asked, "So what does this mean?"

"This means," Draco said as he kissed her hand, "That you and I will be going out for dinner tonight."

"As future parents of a child trying to show a united front?" she asked as she felt the stirrings of desire in the pit of her stomach.

"No, we are going out for dinner as two people who are incredibly attracted to each other and just happen to have a new arrival on the way."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to you, you arrogant git?" she asked as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Because," Draco said as he entered her yet again, "You love my dick."

"Shut up and get to work." She teased as she rose to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Yes ma'am." Draco said as pinched that special button that made her unravel and lose herself in him, with him.


End file.
